Saucy Snaps
by cleotheo
Summary: Ginny Weasley is determined that Harry Potter will be hers, but she's too blind to see he's not interested. When she discovers 'proof' he's involved with Hermione she confronts them in The Great Hall, where the actual truth about who Hermione is involved with is revealed. Fun, One-Shot.


**A/N - I'm sure regular readers of my stories know there are certain story idea I love to play around with, and one of those is finding different ways for a secret relationship between Hermione and Draco to be revealed. This is one of those stories, and as most of my one shots are, it's light, fluffy and not to be taken too seriously. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the head dorms the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, was sitting with her best friend, Harry Potter. The two Gryffindors had been studying for their upcoming exams, but for the last half hour they had just been chatting and laughing together. While the pair had always been good friends they had become particular close this last year. Part of the reason for their closeness stemmed from the fact Harry was trying to dissuade the advances of Ginny Weasley, therefore he had taken to avoiding Gryffindor Tower as much as possible.

Earlier in the year Harry had agreed to a date with the redheaded witch, mainly to appease her brother Ron, who also happened to be his best friend. The date had just proved to Harry that he and Ginny weren't suited, but unfortunately it had only encouraged her further. Ron was also quite taken with the thought of his best friend and sister dating, and used any opportunity to encourage the non-existent relationship. Harry had told both Ron and Ginny that nothing was going on between him and Ginny, but they were both stubborn and refused to take no for an answer.

Harry had never really been big on confrontations, so instead of pressing the issue with the two redheads he just started to avoid Gryffindor Tower as much as possible. When he was there he tried to avoid Ginny as much as possible and just lately Ron had been far too caught up with revision and his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, to bother him much. When he wasn't in Gryffindor Tower, Harry had taken to spending time with his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

As Head Girl, Hermione now lived in the head dorms on the fourth floor. She shared the accommodation with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Harry was surprised to find the blond Slytherin wasn't that bad when you got to know him. Over the course of the year the two boys had developed a bit of a friendship and Draco never complained when Harry sought some peace in the head dorms.

"I'll have to think about heading back soon." Harry said, not really wanting to leave the peace of the head dorms.

"I still don't know why you haven't put Ginny straight." Hermione remarked.

"I don't want to upset Ron." Harry admitted. "I would hate it if I lost my best friend because I wasn't interested in his sister."

"If that happened then Ron wasn't really much of a friend in the first place, was he." Hermione replied. "Besides, that won't happen. Ron wouldn't stop being your friend just because you failed to date Ginny, he's not that petty."

"I suppose so, but now's not really the time to be worrying about Ginny." Harry said. "We've got our last few exams coming up, and more importantly it's the final of the Quidditch Cup next week. If we beat Slytherin, we can end the year on a high. I would love to win the cup in my final year, especially as I'm captain."

"How is that Quidditch is more important than exams?" Hermione tutted. "Honestly, Draco is just the same. All he can talk about is the match, and even now he's taking an extra training session."

"Really?" Harry suddenly perked up at the mention of the Slytherins doing extra practice. "He must think they're not up to scratch if he's got them undergoing extra training."

"More like he's bloody obsessed." Hermione muttered.

Right on cue the door to the head dorms opened and a tired looking Draco trooped into the common room. Throwing his broom into the corner, he collapsed onto the sofa next to Hermione.

"Had a tough practice?" Harry asked in amusement.

"We had a thorough one." Draco replied. "I had to make sure we're in top form to beat you Gryffindors."

"Good luck with that." Harry laughed. "You haven't beaten us since we started school, and I don't think it'll happen this year."

"Don't be so sure, Potter." Draco retorted. "We ran you close last year, you just say beat us. And even that was because Blaise got distracted by your chaser's feminine wiles."

"At least Ginny's good for something." Harry replied in an offhand manner, before realising what he'd said and flushing in embarrassment.

"Still giving you trouble is she?" Draco asked, chuckling at Harry. He liked Harry when he let his guard down and said what he really thought, the outcome was usually rather amusing.

"When is she not?" Harry groaned. "I can't believe she still hasn't gotten the message that I'm not interested. One date way back in January doesn't constitute a relationship."

"She'll soon forget about you once you've left school." Draco said. "When you're not around she'll set her sights on some other poor sap and go after him."

"I hope so." Harry muttered. "Otherwise going to the Burrow could get awkward."

"Or you could try again to tell her you're not interested." Hermione suggested. "Surely it has to sink in at some point."

"Or you could find yourself another girlfriend." Draco remarked as he stood up and stretched his aching body. "Maybe seeing you with someone else will get the message across."

Harry nodded thoughtfully at Draco's idea. "Yeah, I might just try that. Thanks, Malfoy."

"Glad to be of assistance." Draco told the Gryffindor. "And speaking of assistance, I'm heading in the shower." Turning to Hermione he gave her a seductive smile. "Fancy coming to scrub my back?"

"And that's my cue to leave." Harry remarked, as he began gathering up his books that were scattered across the table.

He'd initially been shocked to discover Hermione and Draco were a couple near the beginning of the year, but since then he'd gotten used to it and was happy for them. What he still struggled to cope with however was Draco's sexual innuendos, not to mention that fact thing could get heated between the pair very quickly. Harry had lost track of the amount of times he'd arrived at the head dorms to find the couple in a partial state of undress or the times Draco's hands would start wandering as they were just sitting hanging out together.

"I'll see you at dinner." Hermione called as Harry headed towards the door.

Harry nodded and turning back to say goodbye, he spotted the couple already heading up the stairs. Draco had Hermione by the hand and was leading the way, and Harry could hear the couple laughing at something as they went. Leaving the head students to their shower, Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

When he arrived back at Gryffindor Tower, he headed straight for the boys dorms. Throwing his bag onto his bed Harry greeted Ron, who was lying on his own bed with piles of revision strewn around him. Judging from the way Ron jumped when he entered the room and the less than alert expression on his friend's face Harry suspected that instead of revising Ron had actually been asleep.

"I think I dozed off." Ron admitted, confirming Harry's suspicions. "But then again who can blame me, revision is so boring."

"It is." Harry agreed. "But it has to be done if we want to pass our exams."

"I guess so." Ron muttered, as he sat up and began sorting through his books. "Damn, I must have left my transfiguration book downstairs. Can I borrow yours, Harry?"

"Sure, it's in my bag." Harry replied, as he began gathering up his toiletries. "I'm off for a shower before dinner, see you later."

"See you." Ron called as Harry left the room.

Hopping off the bed Ron opened Harry's bag and found his transfiguration book right at the top. Settling back onto his own bed, he looked at his notes to find out what chapters he needed to be studying. Flicking through the book, Ron found the chapter he needed and settled back to read. After five minutes he was totally bored, and threw the book down onto the bed. As he did so a few sheets of paper fell out of the book. Hoping he hadn't ruined Harry's book, Ron began gathering up the paper. As he did so he realised the scraps weren't pages from the book, but photographs.

Turning over the first picture he gasped in shock when he saw the picture. Turning over the rest he found they were all pretty similar. In total there were six photos, and all of them were sexy pictures of Hermione. The first picture showed her loosely clutching a sheet to her body, one bare leg exposed up to the hip and her bare back also revealed to the camera. Three of the pictures showed her lounging on the bed in a sexy set of black lacy underwear, while the other two showed her wearing a man's grey shirt and nothing else, well at least nothing else that was visible.

The pictures had clearly been developed using magical techniques as Hermione was moving in them all. In every picture she was smiling and laughing, as she clearly had fun posing for the pictures. In one of the pictures in the grey shirt she even blew a kiss to whoever had been behind the camera.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered, practically drooling over the pictures.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the half-naked pictures of his best friend, Ron began to think about what they meant. The pictures had fallen from Harry's book, meaning he must have been the one to take them. Normally Ron would have been happy for his two best friend's finding romance together, but he'd promised his sister he would help her get Harry. Ginny had loved Harry for years and Ron loved the idea of having Harry as his brother-in-law so he'd been playing matchmaker for the pair. Deep down he knew nothing else was going to happen between the pair, but that didn't stop him hoping it would.

Deciding these pictures might be just what Ginny needed to move on, Ron gathered them up and shoved them back in Harry's book. Leaving the book on his bed he headed off to find his sister. Luckily Ginny was just down in the common room and it only took him a few minutes to grab her and take her back to his room.

"What's so important?" Ginny questioned as Ron shut the door behind them.

"I've got something to show you." Ron said, picking up the book and pulling out the pictures. "I found these in Harry's book."

Ron handed the pictures to Ginny, and watched as his little sister studied them. At first Ginny looked upset and Ron thought she was going to cry but then she snarled angrily and when she looked back up at Ron he could see the fury in her eyes.

"I can't believe this." She growled.

"Neither can I." Ron said. "I thought Hermione and Harry were just friends."

"Cleary not." Ginny snorted, waving the photos around in her hand. "I'm going to kill him for this. Have you seen the cheek of these, I bought Harry that shirt for Christmas and he's letting Hermione wear it. That bloody thing cost me a fortune, and I didn't buy it for her to wear."

Ron had indeed noticed the shirt was the same one as Ginny had bought Harry for Christmas. At the time Ginny had shown Ron the designer shirt and confessed just how much she'd paid for it. Firstly Ron thought the price was ridiculous and he'd berated Ginny for spending so much money on it. However what he didn't have the heart to tell Ginny was that the shirt really wasn't Harry's style, his friend preferred something more low-key whereas the shirt Ginny had bought was dressier. To be honest it was the type of shirt Ron could picture the likes of Malfoy and his rich Slytherin friends wearing, not Harry. In fact Ron couldn't actually recall seeing Harry wearing the shirt since Christmas, and he'd only worn it briefly on Boxing Day to appease Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Ron told his sister. "I know you liked Harry, but obviously he's with Hermione now."

"It's so unfair." Ginny pouted. "Hermione knew I liked him, I can't believe she stole him from me."

"There's not as if there's anything you can do about it, is there?" Ron shrugged.

"Isn't there?" Ginny smirked. "I'll show the pair of them I'm not to be messed with."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked warily, hoping his sister wasn't going to cause any trouble.

"You'll see at dinner time." Ginny grinned.

Before Ron had a chance to react Ginny had snatched Harry's transfiguration book from his hands and had bolted from the room with both the book and the pictures. Ron quickly went after his sister, but she was already darting up to the girl's dorms where he couldn't follow. All he could do now was wait and see what happened at dinner time, although he also had to decide if he should warn Harry that Ginny had his saucy pictures.

As it turned out Ron didn't get a chance to warn Harry about Ginny and the pictures. By the time Harry returned from his shower the rest of the boys were in the dorm room and they all headed down to dinner together. When they reached The Great Hall, Ron ended up getting distracted by Lavender and he forgot all about his sister until ten minutes into dinner when she made her dramatic entrance.

When Ginny threw open the doors of The Great Hall everyone stopped and stared as the redhead stormed into the room. Everyone could see she was fuming and eager for gossip the students all watched as she made her way towards Harry and Hermione.

"You bitch." Ginny screeched as she stopped in front of Hermione. "You knew I liked him. You stole Harry from me."

"I haven't stolen anyone." Hermione told Ginny, totally confused as to where the redhead was getting her information.

"Liar." Ginny hissed, waving the transfiguration book in front of Hermione. "I have the proof here. This is Harry's book, and these were inside it."

With a flourish Ginny pulled the racy pictures from the book and threw them down onto the table. Hermione barely had time to register what the pictures were, before her fellow Gryffindors were snatching them up.

"Wow, Hermione." Dean Thomas gasped, letting out a low whistle. "You're hot."

"Damn, these are sexy." Seamus Finnegan remarked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he hungrily eyed the pictures.

Hermione turned bright red as the remarks flew and the pictures were being passed around the table. From what she could see there were six pictures floating around and from the quick glance she'd gotten of them they were a few of the tamer ones. The pictures had been a bit of fun with Draco as he tested his new camera that he'd gotten for Christmas. Hermione had thought the pictures were locked up safely in his bedroom so what they were doing in Harry's transfiguration book was a mystery.

"Well, do the pair of you have anything to say?" Ginny demanded, as the pictures started making their way around the rest of the hall.

"I do." Harry said, fishing around in his bag and pulling out a book. "This is my transfiguration book here."

As if to prove his point, Harry opened the book and showed Ginny his name neatly printed on the inside cover.

"Then how do you explain the pictures?" Ginny questioned. "In two of them Hermione is wearing the grey shirt I got you for Christmas."

"Yeah, she is, look." A Hufflepuff shouted, holding up one of the pictures of Hermione in the shirt for everyone to see.

"That's not my shirt, that's not my book, and I didn't take the pictures." Harry insisted.

"Then who did?" Ginny asked, turning her attention to Hermione.

"And why did you have the book if it's not yours?" Ron asked his friend. "I got the book from your bag."

"I must have picked it up by mistake." Harry said, realising exactly what must have happened. In his rush to leave the head dorms he'd just scooped up all the books on the table and clearly he'd taken an extra book.

"Then whose book is it?" Ron questioned. "Does it say, Gin?"

Ginny flipped to the front of the book, and found the relevant information. "Yes it does say." She smirked wickedly. "This book is the property of Draco Malfoy."

Immediately everyone's eyes turned to the Head Boy, who looked totally unbothered by having everyone's attention on him.

"Look, he's wearing the shirt." A Ravenclaw pointed out. Sure enough Draco was wearing the exact grey shirt as the one Hermione was wearing in two of the pictures.

"If you're all done staring, I'll have my pictures back now." Draco drawled, pulling out his wand and summoning all the pictures to him.

As the pictures were flying towards Draco the doors to The Great Hall opened again and Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all entered the room. Since it was a weekend dinner was much more informal and there hadn't actually been any Professor's in the hall when Ginny had started the dramatics.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Malfoy's being taking saucy snaps of Granger." A sixth year Hufflepuff volunteered. "And the Weasley girl's being showing them around the hall."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore frowned, not quite understanding what was happening. "Mr Malfoy, bring me those pictures."

"I'd rather not Sir." Draco muttered.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order." Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand and summoning the pictures for himself. Once they were in his hand the Professor took one look at them and let out a small squeak of surprise. "Oh my." He muttered, turning rather red.

"Indeed." Snape remarked, his own eyes widening at the sight of the pictures in Dumbledore's hand.

"I think Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy better come with us." Dumbledore said as he absentmindedly flicked through the rest of the pictures, getting more flustered with each new picture.

"And Miss Weasley." McGonagall added. "I think we need the whole story."

Hermione, Draco and Ginny all followed the three Professors out of the Great Hall. Instead of going to someone's office, Dumbledore suggested they just use one of the classrooms down by the hall to save time. Trooping inside the three students stood in front of the three Professors, waiting to see what was about to happen.

"We'll start with Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. "Would you like to explain why you're flashing these pictures around?"

"I thought Harry had taken them." Ginny said, explaining how Ron had found the pictures and how they thought the book belonged to Harry.

"That's no excuse to spread them around the school." McGonagall scolded the redhead. "Come and see me tomorrow lunch time and we'll sort out a series of detentions for you. For now get back to dinner."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny whispered to her friend as she turned to leave. "I never would have done that if I didn't think you had stolen Harry."

Hermione didn't respond to her friend, she just shook her head at her. No matter what Ginny had thought there was still no excuse to show people the pictures and Hermione could never forgive her for the humiliation she'd caused.

"As for you two, I don't know where to begin." Dumbledore said, looking down at the pictures that he'd placed on the desk. "Although I should make it clear that if it wasn't so close to the end of term, you would both be losing your positions as head students. As it is, there's not real point in making changes now, but I want you both to know I'm very unhappy with your behaviour. I expected better of the pair of you."

"Sorry." Hermione said, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Do you have anything to say?" Snape asked Draco, who had uncharacteristically remained silent.

"No." Draco shook his head.

"You don't have an explanation?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yeah, Weaselette's a bitch." Draco replied. "The pictures were private, Hermione and I never asked for them to be shared around. We shouldn't be punished for her maliciousness."

"Do you not think you should be punished for taking them in the first place?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Draco answered. "Hermione and I are both consenting adults. We both knew what we were doing, and as I said the pictures were for us, not anyone else."

"Even so, I hardly think school is an appropriate place for such goings on." McGonagall sniffed haughtily.

"We weren't hurting anyone." Draco shrugged.

"I suggest we forget about this entire incident." Dumbledore said. "As I said there's a few weeks of term left, let's try and get through those without further incident."

"And Draco, I suggest you wait until after leaving school to carry on with your photography hobby." Snape added.

"The pair of you may leave now." Dumbledore said, dismissing the two head students.

Hermione immediately turned to leave the classroom, but Draco remained where he was.

"Can we have the pictures back?" He asked, gesturing to the photos that were lying on the desk beside Dumbledore's hand.

"Right of course." Dumbledore nodded, scooping up the pictures and handing them back to Draco. "And maybe you need to find somewhere safer to keep them." He suggested.

"Yes, sir." Draco replied as he pocketed the pictures and left the classroom with Hermione.

When Draco turned to head back to the Great Hall, Hermione grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him. Pulling him in the opposite direction she led him to another empty classroom and pulled him inside.

"What the hell are you doing carrying those around in your books?" She hissed angrily. "I thought they were locked in your trunk."

"Blaise and Theo were asking about my new camera earlier and I kind of let it slip I'd already taken a few pictures." Draco admitted. "They were badgering me to show them the photos, so I went up and grabbed a few of the more modest ones."

"And it never occurred to you to go and take some pictures in the grounds or something?" Hermione fumed. "You just had to show them half naked pictures of me."

"I didn't have time, they were in the common room waiting to see them. I'd already mentioned using the camera a few days earlier and I had meant to take a few other pictures, but I forget." Draco replied. "Anyway, it's not as if I meant to let the pictures leave the common room. After I showed Blaise and Theo, I stuck them in my transfiguration book before we went to practice. Then when I came back I was talking to you and Potter, before we had a shower and came down to dinner, so I never gave them a second thought."

"Why didn't you take them back upstairs immediately?" Hermione demanded.

"I didn't want to be late for practice." Draco shrugged. "Besides, I thought they'd be safe. I couldn't have known that Potter was accidentally going to take my book when he left."

"I suppose you're right, you couldn't have foreseen what was going to happen." Hermione conceded. "But I'm still not happy about you showing pictures of me to your friends."

"I was just showing them my photography skills." Draco replied with a cheeky smile.

"More like you were showing me off." Hermione snorted. "You just wanted to let your friends see that your girlfriend allowed you to take racy pictures of her."

"If that's what I wanted to do, I could have shown them some of the others. There's far racier photos than these, including all the topless ones."

"We both know you'd never shown them to anyone." Hermione replied. "You might not mind showing your friends pictures of me in my underwear or in your shirt, but you'd never show them pictures of me topless. You'd be far too jealous, knowing they'd seen my breasts."

"True." Draco concede with a nod of the head. "Those pictures are purely for my eyes only."

"They better be, because if I find you've shown anyone else any more pictures of me, there'll be trouble. Don't forget, I wasn't the only one posing for pictures. I could accidentally let a few of those fall into the wrong hands."

"I promise no-one else will see the pictures." Draco vowed. "But just for the record, I'm not at all bothered by people seeing the pictures you took of me."

"You wouldn't be saying that if they were being passed all across the hall and people were judging your body." Hermione retorted. "No matter what you say, you wouldn't be happy if naked pictures of you were being shown to the whole school."

"I guess I wouldn't." He admitted. "But to be fair the pictures of you weren't nudes."

"Only because we haven't done any yet." Hermione retorted. "And I bet you could see more than enough in the pictures."

Draco shrugged and pulled the pictures from his pocket. "They're not too bad actually." He said, admiring his work. "I think all of these show how sexy you are without showing off too much."

Hermione took the pictures from her boyfriend and had to admit he was right. The ones in the underwear were the raciest, but even then the underwear was some of her more modest sets. They'd taken some pictures in sets that were practically see through, but all of these just highlighted her good figure. As she looked through the pictures, Hermione was surprised that Draco hadn't included the ones in his Slytherin Quidditch jersey or the ones in her uniform where she was wearing his tie and emerald green underwear, as she knew those were his favourites.

"See, it's not too bad." Draco remarked, noticing that Hermione had calmed down a bit.

"People will still talk." Hermione pointed out.

"Only because they're jealous." Draco argued. "All the girls will be jealous of your figure and envious that you have the bottle to pose for those pictures, and the guys will just think you're hot and will be jealous of me for having such a fun-loving girlfriend."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's blasé attitude to the entire thing. He genuinely wasn't bothered by the incident and seemingly didn't care that everyone knew they took saucy pictures of one another. Hermione could just hope some of his calmness would rub off on her and that he was right and the gossip would be more envious in tone than nasty.

"Are you ready to face everyone?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione nodded determinedly and grabbed hold of Draco's hand.

Hand in hand the couple walked back to The Great Hall to finish dinner. When they entered the room a few people had left, but most of the students were still there and turned to watch their entrance. Deciding she might as well give their audience a show Hermione gave Draco a deep kiss, before heading off to the Gryffindor table to sit with her friends.

When she got there, Ginny was nowhere in sight but Harry informed her that she'd briefly stopped by to apologise. He also said that he'd told her in no uncertain terms that all they could be was friends. Ron also added that he was sorry for supporting Ginny and he admitted he should have spoken to her sooner and stopped her obsessing over Harry.

"I'm pleased." Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron. "Maybe now things can go back to normal."

"Since when did normal include you stripping off for sexy pictures?" Ron asked. "And for Malfoy of all people. When did that even start?"

"Firstly the pictures were a purely private thing, no-one was meant to see them." Hermione said. "And Draco and I have been together since the beginning of the year."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. "I know I'm not his biggest fan, but I would have supported you."

"We were going to tell everyone, but we were going to wait until the end of term. We didn't want too many people to know. We talked about it and were afraid that if Dumbledore knew we were a couple he might stop us sharing dorms." Hermione explained.

"I'm sure he would have if he knew the pair of you were going to be taking racy pictures." Harry laughed.

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?" Hermione groaned.

"Of course not, it's brilliant." Ron laughed. "Just think we can tell this tale to your future children. I can just imagine their faces when we tell them their parents were caught taking racy snaps in school."

Hermione's eyes widened when Ron implied her future children would be with Draco, but he didn't seem to notice as he and Harry continued to laugh and joke about the situation. Luckily everyone else seemed to just find the whole thing amusing and a few people even complimented her on the pictures. It looked like Draco was right and no-one was interested in being nasty to them, they were just envious that they were brave enough to take a few racy pictures.

**The End.**


End file.
